Maid for each other Jesse McCartney fic
by jessecraze
Summary: The maid is always blamed when there is a murder committed and this story is no different. 22 year old, Jesse McCartney, has a maid falling for him but he's already engaged to his girlfriend, Kristen Summers. Read on...


Who is the killer? Who is lusting for who? Who is the jealous one?

This is a short story/fan-fiction. Starring, 'Jesse McCarntey'

What this short mystery is about:  
>Jesse McCartney is a 22, rich, famous, man,<br>who just got engaged to his girlfriend, 'Kristen Summers'!  
>Kristen is a 22, spoiled, daddy's girl. She's the only girl in her family out of two kids. She has always gotten what she wants, incluiding Jesse McCartney!<br>As soon as they are engaged, she moves right in with Jesse! Now Jesse has been living on his own, for more than a year or so. He has a maid, 21,  
>named, 'Marie Ann'. She has been serving Jesse and taking care of his house.<br>While doing this for over a year, she has fallen for Jesse. Serving him always feels so right and makes her so happy. Jesse just assumes she enjoys her job, but he is so clueless.  
>Marie Ann has it bad for him, but she understands she can't have him, since he is engaged to Kristen.<p>

Hope you all can enjoy it!

PLEASE POST FEED BACK IF YOU WANT ME TO POST MORE STORIES (: THANKS!

Characters:  
>Jesse McCartney - Himeself Kristen Summers - Jesse's Fiencce` Marie Ann - Jesse's maid Philly - Jesse's best friendback up singer

Chapter 1.

June 14th, on a hot and sunny day. About 2:20pm.  
>Kristen is taking off her sun dress, revealing a hot pink, bikini.<br>She lays her dress on the small table and then lays on the lounge chair. Her shades are dark brown and sparkle, with the glair of the sun hitting the rhine stones all across them. Marie Ann, is picking up dirty and wet towles, out of the pool house. She walks past Kristen laying out and rolls her eyes at her. Since Kristen has moved in, shes not just taking advantage of Jesse... She is taking great advantage of Marie Ann, by having her do everything Kristen is too lazy to do herself. Marie Ann puts up with her, since Jesse is marrying her. Although she truely resents Kristen. Just as Marie Ann enter's the house, Jesse is walking past her outside. Marie Ann smiles at him, but he hurrys past her and makes his way over to Kristen. Marie just sighs and shuts the slide door behind him. Jesse sits down on the same chair as Kristen and reaches down to kiss her cheek. Kristen moans a little and then smiles at him. Jesse smiles back and tells her to be ready in two hours, so they can go out to dinner.  
>Kristen nods and then turns herself over on her stomach, so her back can get tan too. Jesse gets up off the chair and heads back inside. Marie is down scrubbing the kitchen floor. Jesse pats her shoulder and walks past her quickly, to stay out of her way, while she cleans. Marie just wishes he wouldn't get out of her way and just take her away to be with him as more than just his maid. If only he could see her dressed up and wearing makeup! Jesse has never seen her outside of her ragged, cleanning clothes. At night she wears sexy night gowns, but she always wears a robe on, becuse she knows he's only looking at Kristen. Not much longer and Kristen comes in slowly and walks right past Marie, not even watching her step or saying excuse me. Marie got so frustraited and said under her breath, 'Watch it brat!' Kristen went upstairs into Jesse's room, to find him taking off his shirt, to get a shower. Kristen went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his body, kissing down his neck. Jesse grinned and said, 'Did you get tan?' Kristen stepped back and then twirled, to show Jesse her body. Jesse bit the bottom of his lip and said, 'You look so hot!' Kristen grinned and then walked back up to him and pressed her lips against his. She kissed him for a minute with her tounge added. Jesse grinned really big and then went off into the bathroom to get ready. Kristen grinned and sat infront of the mirror, looking at herself. Kristen also thought she looked really good. A little less than two hours later, they were ready and going out the door. Marie Ann was dusting Jesse's pictures in his living room. They walkedright out of the door, not saying good bye. Just in a hurry to go out. As soon as the door slammed behind them, Marie plopped down on the couch and began to cry. For over a year straight, she has cleaned for Jesse. Fixed his breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Washed all his clothes and even served at his big partys. Jesse made her feel like part a family all the way up till Kristen moved in. Now Kristen is his weakness and center of his world. Whatever Kristen wants, Jesse gives her. Marie Ann knows Kristen is using Jesse, but he is too blind to see it. Marie Ann loves him with a passion. She has served him and been there for him. A true advocate to him. Yet Jesse started to become so weak by Kristen, he was being somewhat of a jerk to Marie Ann. Making Marie Ann also serve Kristen and whatever she ask for or says she needs. While at dinner, Jesse is gazing across the table like the fool he is. Kristen is gazing at her big, dimond, ring. Kristen is only inlove with things. Jesse thinks he's inlove with Kristen. Jesse is so weak for her, he would sell his own soul to the devel for her. Kristen wouldn't give crap for Jesse, if he didn't spoil her like her daddy does all the time. They eat their dinner and then head back home. Jesse carries Kristen up to their room, to pratice being the bride and groom. Marie Ann is in the hallway bathroom scrubbing the toilet. She watches Jesse carry Kristen right into their room and then he shuts the door slowly. Marie Ann swallows her pride and shakes her head, at how disapointed she is. Not becuase she is lonely, but she doesn't want Jesse to get hurt and she sees Kristen's true colors. Jesse does not see them at all. He's so color blind. Not much longer and Marie can hear sexual sounds from Jesse and kristen. She finishes up what she's doing and rushes to her room and shuts the door quickly. Then she falls on her bed and throws the pillows over her head. She wants to keep their moans blocked out. Although they start to get louder. So Marie goes into her bathroom and turns on the shower, then deciding to get in and turns the water very hot. Marie stands in it, leanning her head against the tile and allowing her tears to run down her face, joinning the hot water. She is so heartbroken. Jesse seemed like the type of person, to care and take notice to someone serving him the way she does. Instead, he turns on her and only treats her as someone to use when he needs her. Marie Ann finishes her shower and then gets dressed for bed. It's quiet for a time, then as soon as she gets comfortable in her bed, Jesse and kristen start up again. Marie throws the blankets up over her head and squints her eyes tightly, hoping to fall quickly asleep. It's too painful to hear the man shes out of her mind for, making love to her enemy!<p>

Chapter 2.

The next mornning around 8am, the sunshine is bright in Marie's window. She looks at it and rolls her eyes. Why so bright, she thinks to herself? This would have been a happy start, a year ago. Before Kristen came here. Marie put her robe on and then started downstairs to start breakfast. Although she wasn't sure if they would even be up for breakfast. Marie couldn't risk not cooking though. A few minutes later, the telephone rang. Marie answered it and it was Jesse's mother, wanting to speak with him. Marie drug herself upstairs and then began to knock on Jesse's door. After about three knocks, Jesse's voice spoke abruptly and said, 'Come in!' Marie opened the door, not knowing what would be there. As she walked into Jesse's room with the phone, Jesse was laying on his side beind Kristen, as she still slept. It was obvious to Marie, they were not dressed yet, nor did Jesse seem to care. Maybe he was comfortable for Marie to see them like that. Either that, or he wanted to rub it in, that he seduced Kristen. Marie handed the phone to Jesse saying, 'It's your mother!' Jesse took the phone out of her hands and rested his head back on the pillow, wrapping his arm back around Kristen's side, as he began to talk on the phone. Marie Ann turnned away from the painful sight and rushed out of the room. Just as she went to shut Jesse's door back, Jesse stopped her and said, 'Oh Marie, don't cook any breakfast this mornning. Kristen and I are meeting my parents and eating with them.'Marie didn't even face him. She just said, 'Ok' to Jesse and then walked off downstairs. This was not a good day. Even though the sunshine woke her up, hell was surely awaiting. Jesse finished his conversation on the phone with his mother and then woke up Kristen to get ready. When they were cleaned up, they made their way to leave. Jesse turned back around and said, 'Marie, make sure my sheets get washed and new ones are put on my bed.' Marie nodded thinking to herself, 'Omfg. Eww!' Then after she nodded, Jesse shut the door and followed Kristen to his mustang, helping her into the car. Treating her like royalty. Marie threw down the rag in her hand and said out loud in the open, 'What a bunch of crap! This job sucks!' Was she losing it? At the end of the day, around 9pm, Jesse told Marie he was starting his tour soon. He told her everything she needed to go buy for him and pack for him. Marie Ann packs his suitcases. Then Jesse was talking to Kristen standing in the kitchen. Kristen was saying, 'Baby, you can't leave me. What will I do for 2 months? Play poker with the maid?' Jesse chuckled and said, 'If you want the pay checks to keep rolling in, I have to go on tour and make the money!' Kristen sighed and said, 'As long as you spend all your money on me. After all, i'm a princess.' Jesse kissed her forehead and said, 'I wouldn't think of spending my money on anyone else.' Marie Ann wanted to gag and Jesse faced her, as well as Kristen did too. Then Kristen looked at Jesse funny and said, 'Eww. Is she ok?' Jesse nodded and just smiled big at Kristen, holding her hands in his. Then they kissed and went off to get ready for bed. Marie Ann grunted and threw away Jesse's list of things he needed. If Jesse thought Marie didn't know what Jesse needed, he was really stupid. Marie has packed his suitcases so many times, she could pack them blind-folded. It was now 11pm and Marie finished up the dishes. Then she went on up to her room and started getting ready for bed. It was quiet but even worse than last night, Marie could hear the two laughing up a storm. She wasn't sure what they were laughing at, but they kept on with their giggles and chuckles. Then Marie heared Kristen gasp and start screamming for Jesse to stop. Jesse must have been tickling her or something. Marie threw the covers back over her head and just tried to sleep again.

Chapter 3.

Now it's the night before Jesse leaves and Marie is packing Jesse's stuff. While she is packing and sweating, Jesse and Kristen are watching a movie together. Marie assumed if Kristen was so inlove with Jesse, she would want to pack for him. Ofcourse, Kristen does not view it that way, as Marie views it. Marie sees love as wanting to serve that person and take care of them. Not Kristen. Once Marie is done packing Jesse's stuff, she wants to run down and tell him, but he's too busy with his tounge sholved in Kristen's mouth! Marie just turns back around and heads back upstairs into her room. So much for telling Jesse she packed his stuff and got him everything he asked for. Then Kristen said with a smartelic tone, 'Is Marie done packing your stuff, so we can go to bed?' Jesse faced the stair case and said, 'She probably is. let's go.' Then Kristen sticks out her bottom lip and says to Jesse, 'Carry me, baby. I can't walk!' Jesse picks her up quickly and carries her up to their room. They enter and lay on the bed. Once they are ready and in bed, Kristen starts acting like a baby and says to Jesse, 'Since this is your last night for two months, you have to make love to me!' Jesse thinks about it and says back, 'I don't know. I'm really tired and I have a long ride tomarrow.' Kristen pouts and says, 'You will be sleeping on the bus Jesse! I wont see you for two months. Don't you want me to be satisfied when you leave?' Jesse sighs and says, 'Ofcourse I do.' Then Kristen grins sly and says, 'Good. Now take me!' Jesse raises up from laying next to her and gets on top of her, pulling the covers up over with him. Wishing he could sleep instead. Though he can't say no to Kristen no matter how he trys. Jesse ends up seducing Kristen and Marie is laying in her bed saying in a whisper, 'Oh God... Please let them be quick. I can't take it!' Marie diggs her face into her pillows like an ostrich. Soon though, Marie is alseep and Jesse is wanting to be done. Kristen makes him go a little bit longer, before she lets him go to sleep. Now the house is quiet and everyone is sleeping. The next mornning, both Marie and Kristen are sad. Marie cooked a big breakfast for Jesse. Jesse is comming down the steps dressed and putting his watch on. He smiles when he sees Marie at the stove and he smells bacon. Marie puts his plate of food on the table infront of him and he hurrys and eats his food, to not waste any time, since he is leaving soon. While he is eating away, Kristen is comming down the steps in his t-shirt, with her hair a mess. Jesse sighs and says, 'Why are you wearing my shirt?' Kristen kisses his cheeck and says, 'It was closer than my robe and I didn't wanna come downstairs naked!' Marie rolled her eyes big and just glared at Kristen, with a grossed out look! Jesse kept on eating his food and then Kristen said, 'Are you going to miss me baby?' Jesse nodded and kept on chewing his bacon. Marie knew he was pressed for time. This is a normal routine for her, but for Kristen, this is all new. She is not adjusting to it well. So how could Jesse be so fond of her? It was beyond marie, what Jesse saw in that spoiled brat! Oh right, he saw long hair and big boobs! Then as Jesse ate his last bite of toast with butter and strawberry jam, he whipped off his mouth and looked up at Marie gazing at him. Marie didn't realize she was even gazing, but Jesse was so beautiful to look at. Even though he has been treating her badly these past couple of months, Marie still loved Jesse so much. Mostly becuase she knew the real him. He was only acting like a jerk, becuase he was around Kristen all the time! Jesse stood up from the table and for the first time in awhile, he thanked Marie for his breakfast and then bent down and kissed Kristen's cheek. Imeadiately, Kristen stood up and followed Jesse to the front door. Jesse's body guard was at the door, as Marie opened it for him. He came in and started taking Jesse's stuff to the car. Jesse was kissing Kristen and Marie was going back into the kitchen to wash Jesse's plate. Jesse let go of kissing Kristen and then gave her a big hug. She pouted her lip and said, 'I don't want you to leave.' Jesse grinned and said, 'I have to. As soon as I get back though, we are tieing the knot!' Kristen nodded and kissed Jesse a little more. Then the body guared peaked his head back in the doorway and said to Jesse, 'Lover boy! Let's go!' Jesse rushed out the door and Kristen only in his t-shirt ran to the doorway after him and said, 'I love you baby!' Jesse turned back around before getting into the car and said to Kristen, 'I love you too!' Then his body guared ducked him into the car and got in with him, shutting the door. Kristen watched the car pull out of the driveway and she sighed, slowly shutting the door. Marie was cleanning up the dishes and minding her own business. Then Kristen came into the kitchen and said to Marie, 'Well i'm out for the day. So you won't have to cook me anything. Take the day off!' Marie nodded, but she wasn't going to cook for Kristen anyway... Not without Jesse here to tell her to! The house was quiet all day, as everyone was gone but Marie. She decided to take a swim in the pool and lay out in the lounge chair. Something she never gets to do! It felt really nice.

Chapter 4.

Then around 1am, Marie heard some loud noise comming from downstairs. Marie put her robe on and ran to peak down the steps. It was kristen comming inside tipsy, taking off her heels and falling all over herself! Marie rushed back into her room laughing at what she saw. Kristen was a total ditz! How does Jesse seriously put up with her? The whole week went by fast to Marie's surprise! She thought Kristen would give her trouble, but she has barely been home! Kristen goes out each day and doesn't come home till late in the night. Marie was getting very suspicous of Kristen! Jesse would would call Kristen every mornning to check on her. Jesse never once checked on Marie or asked to speak to her. Marie just sucked it up and awaited him to come back home safe. Marie worried about him like he was her own son! Since after all, she has been serving him and taking care of him for over a year! One night, Marie heard whispers in the hallway. She jumped out of bed and peaked out her room's door. Jesse's door was closing and Marie now heard small, soft, giggles and moans. Marie knew it wasn't Jesse. He was all the way in Ohio. On the opposite side of the country! Well then who could be in his room with Kristen? Marie knew she was hearing two moans. Not just one. Deffently though, Kristen was one of them! Marie freaked out and realized that Kristen could possibly be cheating on Jesse! Tears filled Marie's eyes. She was saying to herself quietly in a nervous voice, 'Jesse will be so heart broken! How could that spoild, brat, do this to him?' Then she decided to leave out of her room and peak into Jesse's. Very slowly and small, Marie cracked open the door! Sure enough, Kristen was making love to some guy with dark, brown, hair! Marie quickly shut the door back and rushed back into her room! 'WHAT A TRAMP! PIECE OF CRAP!' Marie was thinking to herself, as she kicked stuff around and threw stuff around too. Marie was ticked off! How could Jesse find out and be ok? Jesse would have to know.. Marie could not let Jesse marry Kristen and not know she's cheated on him! What if this isn't the first time, though? Marie knows Kristen has came in late countless times, since Jesse has been gone and some of those times, Marie was already asleep and didn't hear her come in! Marie ended up crying herself to sleep. She loved Jesse so much and worried about his feelings. If only Jesse would have known ahead of time, what kind of girl Kristen was. He just coudn't look past her beauty and sweet smile, to see it! Then mornning came and Marie was awoken by sounds in the kitchen! She rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself all the way up and her eyes were so sore from her crying last night. Marie forced herself up, put on her robe, and peaked out her door! Kristen was walking out of the kitchen and wrapping her arms around the stranger, she rendezvoused. Marie was feeling so sick to her stomach. Then Kristen escorted the guy out the door. Marie finally decided to make her way down and start breakfast. Although she sees a huge mess in the kitchen, where Kirsten already did. Kristen came inside and when she saw Marie she said, 'Oh you don't have to cook today. I already cooked for you!' Marie looked at the slop of everything and the big mess, then said to Kristen, while patting her arm, 'No thanks Kris. I have a breakfast bar to eat up in my room.' Then Marie turned around and started back upstairs! Kristen sighed and said, 'Well you are going to help me clean up, aren't you?' Marie just kept walking upstairs, rolling her eyes.

Chapter 5.

Finally it's the day for Jesse to return and Kristen is trying to decorate for Jesse's arrival. Marie doesn't volunteer to help, becuase this is just so normal for her. Jesse going in and out. Kristen is acting like Jesse has been gone for years and Marie is surprised, since Kristen's whole "sleeping with another man deal"! Marie hoped she would be able to tell Jesse, without crushing him too much. Marie really did care about Jesse's feelings! Kristen was putting up a banner and almost fell off the latter. Marie rushed to help her, even though she hated her right now. Then Kristen grinned and got right back up to putting up the banner. No thanking the Maid, who works so hard and deserves much more than what she's been getting! Kristen finally got it pinned and then she heard a car door outside. She got down from the latter and rushed to the front door, to open it! Then she turned around and said, 'Did you make Jesse's welcome home cookies, Marie?' Marie sighed and said, 'Yes! They are on the cooling rack now.'  
>Kristen grinned and swung open the door! Jesse was walking up the side walk, taking off his sunglasses, to enter his house. Kristen opened up her arms wide and shouted, 'Babe! You are home!' Jesse invited himself into her arms and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back and then kissed her forehead. Marie just stood there watching and grinning. Jesse looked so wore out and tired. If only Marie could just hold him and put him at rest, knowing he's home and stress free. Instead, Kristen started complainning to him, that he was gone too long and she was so lonely and misserable. Jesse just looked at her, without care. He was glad to see her, but he was more anxious to see his bed! Kristen just wouldn't stop talking and nagging him. Marie felt really bad. Then she decided to speak up and said, 'As soon as all your bags are inside, I will unpack them for you and start washing your dirty clothes Jesse!' Jesse grinend with reliefe and said, 'Thank you so much Marie. I'm so tired. I am going straight to lay down. Will you unpack down here please?' Marie nodded and walked off. Then Kristen said, 'I made you welcome home cookies, babe. Well actually, Marie made them.. It was my idea tho.' Jesse smiled and said, 'Well ok. Thanks. I'm going to lay down now.' Kristen rolled her lip under and said, 'Awe, you are going to bed in the daytime?' Jesse nodded while sratching the back of his head and said, 'You have no idea how wore out I am, sweetie!' Kristen just stood there, surprised at him! Did touring really wear him out that much, she thought? Jesse started walking upstairs slowly and Kristen ran up behind him. Then she followed him into the bedroom and said, 'I missed you alot!' Jesse sat on the bed, then turned to look at her and said, 'Yea, I missed you too!' Kristen sat on the bed next to him and kissed his cheeck. Jesse just sat there, half dead and not saying a word. Then Kristen put her hands on Jesse's cheeck and kissed his yawned and started to lay back on the bed. Kristen hated he was so tired and followed him back on the bed. Then she climbed ontop of him and said, 'My body missed you the most. I had no one to play with!' Jesse was just laying there, not sure what to think. Only becuase he was so tired. Marie was unpacking Jesse's clothes and seperating them into piles. As she was doing that, she began to cry. Jesse was off with a two-timmer and Marie was so madly inlove with him, unpacking for him and doing his laundry! Serving his every need. All she asked for in return, was his attention! He only noticed her now, when he needed something. Jesse no longer notices her as a person. Deffently not as a woman, who needs love and affection! Marie was the one misserable, while Jesse was gone. Jesse finally got Kristen to let him chill out and rest. She decided to come downstairs and get a snack. Marie didn't know she was comming and was sitting on the couch, drownded in her tears, while still unpacking for Jesse. Kristen saw and said, 'Dude, what is your problem?' Marie gasped and then shook her head saying, 'I don't have a problem.' Kristen raised up one eyebrow and said, 'Looks to me, like you are crying. I'd say you have a problem!' Then as Kristen went to go into the kitchen, Marie mummbled under her breath, 'I know you slept around, while Jesse was gone.' Kristen barely heard her and stopped in her tracks. Then turnned back around to face Marie and said, 'Excuse me, what was that?' Marie looked straight ahead, stern at Kristen and said, 'I know you slept around with another man!' Kristen acted so shocked and said, 'I have no idea what you are talking about! You are seriously messed up!' Marie could sense Kristen was getting nervous. Marie smirked and said, 'I know you did and i'm going to make sure, Jesse finds out!' Kristen chuckled and said, 'Right. He's going to believe his servant!' Then Kristen walked on into the Kitchen. Marie smiled big, knowing she served Jesse becuase she loved him so much.<p>

chapter 6.

The day went by fast and it was getting late. Kristen had fallen asleep durring a movie and Jesse came down and carried her upstairs. Marie was cleanning up the kitchen for the night. Just when she thought Jesse was going back to bed with Kristen, he came back downstairs. Then he pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and sat down. Marie was so shocked, yet very excited. Marie only hoped, Jesse would talk to her. Since he use to open up to her all the time, before Kristen. Marie folded the dish towle and sat it on the counter. Then she hurried and grabbed a chair, across from Jesse. Sitting down and gazing so foolishly! Jesse looked up at her, now gazing back. Marie was very attractive, under all the maid clothes and lack of beauty products on her face and in her hair! They were both very quiet. Then Marie cleared her throat and said, 'So both Luda and Sean got to perform with you?' Jesse was just watching her intensely and then spoke back and said, 'Yea. They both got to come out for a show.' Marie grinned so sweetly and said, 'Well that's great. They add on the fun, to your songs.' Jesse nodded, not sure what to think or say. Marie too, was very nervous. It almost felt like meeting Jesse all over again. It felt so new and fresh. So exciting and nerve-wrecking, at the same time!  
>Then Jesse said to Marie, 'So Kristen, wasn't any trouble for you while I was gone was she?' Marie shook her head, knowing this was her chance to be honest with Jesse and be there for him. She said, 'No actually, she was barely here!' Jesse was thinking out in space and then Marie jumped into it and said, 'I actually need to talk to you about something that was going on...' Jesse interrupted and said, 'I know Kristen can be a bother, becuase she is use to always getting what she wants. I love her though and I just want you to know, I do thank you for all your hard work and while Kristen and I are away at our honey moon in Italy, I want you to take those weeks off too. Go on vacatoin or go see your family. I don't care what you do, but you deserve that time off!' Marie just sat there, feeling like he stabbed her heart with a knife! Then Jesse stood up, stretched and said, 'Well, i'm ready for round two of my "catch-up sleep"! I'll go snuggle up Kristen.' Marie just stared out in space and then watched Jesse go upstairs. As soon as he closed his bedroom door, the tears came flowing again for Marie. How could he see any good in Kirsten? If only he would have given Marie the chance to explain and know how she feels. Her heart was so broken and she gasped for air, as she cried! Marie didn't wanna go on vacation or go see her family. Marie just wanted to for once, hold Jesse in her arms and kiss his sweet lips. To her, he was her family! Although Marie was in pain, she shut off all the lights and drug herself up to her bed. The next day, Jesse came downstairs a little after lunch time and looked around for Kristen. Marie was singing at the stove, as she cooked. Not knowing Jesse was up. Marie was getting so caught up in her song and singing, 'What good is money and clothes and million dollers homes, if I ain't got you around...' Jesse was shocked she was singing and even more shocked, it was his song, 'Oxygen'! Marie had a very soft and soothing, singing voice. Very gentle and graceful! It almost made Jesse speechless! Then he was shaken out of his amazent, as Kristen came in from outside. She was tan and somewhat sweaty. Jesse smiled at that and greeted her with a kiss. Then Kristen grinned and said, 'I'm going to shower. I'll be down later!' Jesse just nodded and as she walked off, his attention was back on Marie. She had stopped singing, but was still cooking at the stove. Jesse walked up to her, to examine what she was cooking. Marie noticed him and said, 'Did you catch up on most of your sleep?' Jesse grinned and said, 'Yea. I did.' Marie grinned back at Jesse super big, allowing Jesse to see a look she has never gave him before. Marie had on a pleased yet, peaceful look! Jesse didn't know how to respond. The look reminded him of his own mother. Jesse shook himself out of that state of mind and then proceeded to talk to Marie. Jesse questioned her entree and Marie described everything she was making. Jesse listened and then gave her a suggestion on what spice to add. He showed her and helped her pour in the right ammount, then helping her stir. Kristen came down and saw what was going on. She didn't like it whatsoever! Kristen decided to stand and watch quietly for a minute, before revealing that she was standing there! Jesse was starting to feel a certain vibe from Marie and it was causing him to act like a flirt! Kristen didn't like that and decided to step in. Jesse felt her presence and turned to face her. Kristen grinned a super, fake, sweet smile. Jesse bought it and embraced her into his arms! Marie just sighed and continued to get lunch ready.<p>

Chapter 7.

After lunch, then Marie had to clean it all up! Jesse and Kristen sat outside, talking and sharing kisses here and there. At one point though, Kristen spotted Marie looking out the window, watching Jesse. Kristen was deffently on to her crush for Jesse. Though it really didn't effect Kristen, since she knew Jesse was marrying her soon. Then Kristen decided to rub things in Marie's face and said to Jesse, 'I love you with all my heart, Jesse!' Jesse was tucking pieces of hair behind Kristen's ear and said, 'I love you too, babe. You are my world!' Then Jesse kissed Kristen's lips and Kristen added her tounge, allowing Jesse to get turned on. He didn't have a clue about Marie and started pushing Kristen back into her chair some. Kristen opened one eye, to see if Marie was still watching the show. Marie didn't wanna watch, but she couldn't help that they were sitting right infront of the window where she worked! Since she was still watching, Kristen closed her eye back and started to let out some moans. Jesse enjoyed it and joined her in a chorus! Marie was trying to be strong and get through it, but a tear rolled down her face! It was killing her and she was afraid, that it was going to drive her mad! Marie was really starting to hate Kristen. Almost to the point, she wanted to kill her! Once the last dish was dry, Marie put it away and folded the dish towle up. Jesse and Kristen were still making out and ready to blow up! Marie hurried to fold Jesse's clean clothes, not wanting to see the painful image. Though she found herself crying again, as she folded Jesse's jeans into one pile and shirts into another. Putting his dress shirts in a pile to be ironed. Finally Jesse and Krisen was comming in, so they could go chill upstairs. Ofcourse Marie was still crying some and trying to catch her breath, so she could get Jesse's clothes folded! Jesse's eyes were big and he looked concern, right away, saying, 'Marie, what is wrong?' Marie realized she was put on the spot and became too nervous to speak. Then Kristen grabbed Jesse's arm pulling him aside and whispered to Jesse, 'She's crying like a baby, becuase she has a big crush on you. I saw her earlier watching you out the window. She's pretty much a stalker!' Jesse looked at Kristen not sure what to think or say. Could Marie really have a crush on him? Does Marie really stalk him? Marie couldn't hear what all they were saying, but she had a feeling Kristen was saying something bad about her to Jesse. Marie knew if Jesse believed that crap, that she was out of there. Then Kristen told Jesse to come on and pulled him on right upstairs. As they were fooling around some in bed, Jesse couldn't get over everything Kristen said. Marie always has been faithful to Jesse and there whenever he needed someone. Marie would even let him vent or pour out his heart and Marie would always listen and be there to comfort! Well no wonder, if she had a crush on Jesse. Kristen could tell Jesse's mind was else where and she started snapping at him and said, 'Focus Jesse! If you want me to lose it, you can't get off focus! You have to keep your eyes on me, babe.' Jesse sighed and looked into Kristen's brownish-greenish eyes. She was looking back into his green eyes and letting out moans and sighs. Mean while, Marie was up in her room trying to hide her face. Although not much longer, her alarm went off to start dinner. Then she started downstairs back to the kitchen. Soon, Jesse came down and just stood there watching Marie getting to work. He felt awkward, after what Kristen had told him. Jesse decided to confront Marie. He could not have his maid attracted to him. Not when the maid knows he's engaged to be married soon! Marie could not help herself though. She's crushed on Jesse since the moment he hired her. He took her into his home and welcomed her as part of a family and made her feel like she belonged to him! Jesse cleared his throat and said, 'Uh Marie...' Marie turned to look at him as she stuffed the pan of chicken into the oven, shut the door and stood all the way up to meet his eyes. 'Yea?' Marie asked, in deep wonder what Jesse was going to say. Just then, the telephone rang. Jesse sighed and so did Marie. She walked over and picked up the phone. It was Jesse's mother and Marie handed the phone to Jesse. He took the phone and then faced Marie, holding up his finger, to let her know to hold on for him. Then he exited outside. About that time, Kristen came down pulling her long hair back into a crazy bun and said, 'Where is Jesse?' Marie pointed to outside and glaired at her, as she went out in a t-shirt and short-shorts. Kristen walked right over to where Jesse stood on the phone and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight and kissing the back of his neck softly and gently. Marie slammed the microwave door and started forcing her finger on the buttons. Jesse got off the phone and turned around to view Kristen. She moved her hands from his waiste and rested them behind his head. Jesse grinned and said, 'Are you sure about Marie?' Kristen sighed and said, 'Yea. I see her watching you every few minutes!' Jesse just thought about it a minute and said, 'Maybe I should talk to her about it.' Kristen rolled her eyes and said, 'What is there to talk about, Jesse? You have me, your princess!' Jesse bit the bottom of his lip, then went into kissing Kristen passionately. Marie stepped outside and said, 'Your dinner is ready when you are, Jesse.' He let go of Kristen's lips and started towards the slide door. Kristen caught up to Jesse and held onto his arm, as they went inside.

Chapter 8.

A week goes by and Jesse is getting desperate to know how Marie truely feels. Kristen is making sure, Marie doesn't tell Jesse about her rendezvous while he was gone! Marie hopes Jesse doesn't rush into marrying Kristen, without knowing the truth! It's on a tuesday and the wedding planner is over to talk about the wedding for Kristen and Jesse. Marie is making tea and cookies in the kitchen. She's trying to stay focused on baking and not hear the planner, but she keeps hearing every word loud and clear! Right in her head, like they each talk through bull-horns! Jesse is saying, 'I want whatever my princess wants! I don't care about the price.' Then the planner is saying, 'Okay as long as there is no limit to this wedding.' Kristen is glowing from ear to ear and saying, 'Oh trust me. There is no limit. Becuase there is no limit to our love!' The wedding planner grins pleasently and says, 'Oh how romantic.' Marie is to the point of tossing some of her own cookies! When everything is ready, Marie comes out to serve them. Kristen smiles and says, 'Oh hey. Is Marie going to cook for our wedding?' Marie hears her and drops her jaw! Then Jesse says, 'No. She will be on vacation then. Seeing her family.' Kristen glaires at Marie with a dirty look and Marie rolls her eyes. Marie is sick and tired of Jesse saying she will be away. Jesse is lucky Marie doesn't leave now and never come back. She hopes and prays though that when Jesse finds out what Kristen did, that he will dump her and need Marie's comfort! Marie speaks up to Jesse and says, 'Anything else?' Jesse shakes his head and says, 'No thank you. That will be all.' Marie rushes back into the kitchen and leans her head against the wall. She wants to think this all isn't happenning, but it really is! Jesse is really marrying a fraud! Marie just has to tell Jesse the truth! She can't live with herself any longer! At night fall, Marie can't sleep! She runs down in the kitchen and goes to get something out of the fridge. About that time, Jesse can't sleep and also comes down into the kitchen. He see's Marie in the fridge with her robe and says, 'Oh good. You are awake! Make me some hot tea.' Marie turns around shocked and trys to tie her robe together, hoping Jesse didn't see the night gown she had on. Then she sighs and goes over to the stove, to start Jesse's tea. He sits down at the table, thinking a minute. Then he looks at Marie and says, 'So why are you up this late?' Marie sighs again and says, 'Well I just couldn't sleep.' Jesse watches her make the tea awhile and then says, 'Is your bed not comfortable?' Marie shakes her head and says, 'No it's fine. Thank you.' Jesse can tell she's not only nervous, but very aggrivated! Marie stops what she is doing to face Jesse and says, 'Well why are you up this late?' Jesse is quiet awhile and then gets the courage to speak up! He clears his throat and says, 'Um, well... Something has been bothering me. Alot and- and i'm just not sure what to do about it.' Marie pours Jesse's tea and sets it infront of him. He blows on it right away and takes a sip or two. Marie sits down across from Jesse, gazing at him sipping. Now letting the grip of her robe, go at ease. Jesse sets his tea down with a small grin then says, 'It's very good. I'm not sure what your secret is, but I enjoy it.' Marie smiles and says, 'It's lipton!' Jesse just shrugs and continues to sip. Marie still gazes at him, feeling like shes getting hot. Without caution, she takes off her robe and lays it across the chair next to her. Jesse notices and lifts up his head from his cup. He sees Marie has on a long, silk, off-white night gown on, along with lace surrounding her neck line all the way up to her shoulders! Jesse is suprised and quickly sets his cup down on the table, trying to calm himself down. He can't get all excited, becuase he's engaged to Kirsten, the love of his life! It's now hard for Jesse to talk to Marie. She isn't saying anything. Just relaxing in her chair and trying not to gaze at Jesse the whole time. Although he's the one gazing now. Finally he forces himself to get with it and says, 'I really need to talk to you about something Marie!' Marie smiles really sweet and says, 'I'm here to listen, Jesse!' He clears his throat and rubs his hands on his lap nervously! Marie sits and waits paitently for him to speak. Jesse takes another sip of his tea and says, 'May I have more tea?' Marie quickly gets up from the table and takes his cup from him over to the stove. Jesse watches her standing, noticing she has curves and a small waist. Her normal work clothes and robe, always makes her look plane and boring. Jesse's never noticed her body looking so exciting and fresh! Marie sets his cup back down again and then acts as if she wants to go back upstairs. Jesse stops her and says, 'Wait! I didn't get to talk to you about what's bugging me!' Marie sits back down and says, 'Well go ahead. Breakfast is in 4 hours.' Jesse sighs and says with a serious tone, 'I know this is crazy, but Kristen swears she sees you watching my every move around the house.' Marie raises one eyebrow at him. Then Jesse scratches the back of his head and says, 'Marie, do you...' Marie leans forward and says, 'Do I what, Jesse?' He feels sweat comming upon his forehead and finally says, 'Do you have a crush on me? Other than me being your boss...' Marie just looks at him really still and quiet. She's now feeling sweat. Feeling like a spotlight is right on top of her and there is a million of ppl surrounding her. Like shes in a court room and she has to confess to killing somebody. The two of them are both shakey and speechless. Marie feels like this is her momment to really express to Jesse everything that's gone on and how she feels. Tears decide to visit her face and Jesse's eyes become wide, as he sees little tears sliding down her cheecks! Marie rubs her cheecks with her hands and says, 'Jesse, you have no idea what you are doing here! You are marrying a complete fraud!' Jesse is astounded by what she is saying and right away, gets defensive! 'Are you jealous? Jealous that i'm inlove with Kristen?' Marie stands up from her chair, feeling so frustraited and shouts out, 'She doesn't love you back! While you were on tour, I caught her cheating on you! Another man was in your bed! I know for sure, becuase I wash your sheets!' Jesse stands up also, feeling angry, slams his chair into the table and says, 'You are crazy! I called Kristen every mornning, while I was gone! There is no way, she cheated on me! You just don't want me to be happy and get married. You're just a maid who works for me. I dunno what kind of sick fantasy you have going on in your head, but it's very gross! Get it out of your head or get out of my house and go be somebody else's maid!' Then Jesse stormed off upstairs and shut his bedroom door firmly! Marie sat back in her chair and laid her head on the table, crying her eyes out! How could Jesse not believe her or listen to her? Maybe she was somewhat jealous, but she couldn't really help that! Marie was still very inlove with Jesse. No matter how he broke her heart or yelled at her, that didn't keep her from loving him like her own!

Chapter 9.

The next mornning, Jesse gets a call on his cell. Kristen hear's him talking and raises up behind him, kissing his cheeck and resting on his shoulder! 'Yea, I can be there in 30. No prob. Sounds great, man! Thanks.' Then when he hangs up his cell, he wraps his arms around Kirsten and falls back on the bed with her, kissing her neck. Kristen giggles and says, 'Where were you last night babe? I got cold and realized you weren't snuggling me no more.' Jesse sighed and said, 'I went in the kitchen for some tea.' Kristen looked at him strange awhile and then just shrugged it off and took her turn to kiss Jesse's neck. He grinned really big and said, 'Hey I have go to Atlanta. There is going be this big performance called, 'Rocking out!' and they got me as one of the acts.' Kristen rolled her bottom lip and said, 'You have to leave now?' Jesse nodded and said back, 'I have to be at the airport in 30. I'll be back in about 2 or 3 days. You can wait for me again, can't you?' Kristen shrugged and said, 'Sure. I guess it wont kill me!' Then Jesse kissed her forehead and said, 'I knew you would understand!' Jesse quickly got out of the bed and was going to Marie's room, to ask her to pack his suitcase! As he knocked on her door, there was no answer! Then he rushed downstairs. Marie had fallen asleep on the table lastnight! Jesse shook her awake and when he saw all her dried up tears on her face, he gasped apauled and said, 'Dang girl, you look scary in the mornnings!' Marie gave him her angry look and said, 'What do you want?' Jesse said quickly, 'I am leaving to Atlanta. I have to be at the airport in 30 minutes. While i'm in the shower, I need you to pack my suitcase! Pack me enough clothes to last me for 2 or 3 nights!' Marie stood up putting her robe on and mummbled under her breath, 'Yea yea. Whatever! Kristen should be doing this crap. not me!' Jesse wasn't paying attention to her and was already in his room, heading into the bathroom! Marie soon entered his room with his case and tried to set it on his bed. Kristen was still in it and not moving. Marie tried to be very nice and said, 'Kristen i'm sorry, but Jesse is in a hurry and I need to pack his case right now. Could you please get up?' Kristen looked up at Marie and then said, 'You are fine! Go ahead and pack.' Marie rolled her eyes, seeing Kristen wasn't about to move out of the way. Marie was hurrying to pack and then Kristen sat up and said, 'I'm getting really tired of Jesse just up and leaving all the time!' Marie sighed and said, 'It's his job for life. You better get use to it, if you are going to marry him!' Kristen was looking down at the floor a minute and then laid back on the pillow, looking at the wall with a sad face. Marie almost felt sorry for her, but then went back to thinking of Kristen cheating on Jesse and quickly felt un-sorry for her. Marie almost felt like Kristen deserved all this! Marie was closing Jesse's case tightly and then carried it off. After that, Jesse stepped out of his bathroom and went over to his night stand, to grab his favorite watch. He was putting it around his wrist and Kristen crawed over to his side of the bed, sitting up on her kness. Jesse leaned forward and kissed her foredhead, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Kristen rubbed her fingers on his back and said with a pouty face, 'I thought we were getting married!' Jesse grinned and said, 'We our, my princess! There's plenty of time for that, right?' Kristen shrugged and said, 'Sure.' Jesse gave her a big kiss and then hugged her tight one more time, whispering in ear, 'I love you.' Kristen sat up taller, to get one more kiss and said, 'I love you too.' Then Jesse took off downstairs, zipping his sweatshirt up and heading towards the door. His bodyguard was walking up to the front door and Marie was standing paitently with Jesse's case and a bag. As he faced her she said, 'Your ride is here and your case is ready. Also I made you a breakfast to go, since you were in such a hurry!' Jesse took the bag out of Marie's hands and said, 'Thank you very much Marie. Take care of Kristen while i'm gone.' Marie faced the floor with heartache and said, 'I will, Jesse!' He smiled big this time and walked out the door, putting his shades on. The bodyguard grabbed Jesse's case from Marie and followed Jesse to the car. Marie shut the door behind them and sighed. Then headed for the kitchen. Kristen came down very slowly and just sat at the table, laying her head down. Marie looked at her odd a minute and then went back to the stove. Kristen sighed really heavy and said, 'Gah! I'm so bored now!'Marie just kept working away ignoring her the best she could. Kristen's cell phone went off and the ring tone was the chorus to, 'In my viens!' Kristen answered it and stepped outside on the patio. Marie was trying to ignor everything, but was hearing Kristen say out the window, 'Yea he's gone. He wont be back for like 2 or 3 days.' Marie hoped Kristen wasn't going to sleep with that one guy again! It crushed Marie knowing she tried to warn Jesse and he not only blew her off, he yelled at her and made her feel horrible! She couldn't go through that again. Marie was almost done cleanning up the kitchen, but had some leftovers. Trying to please Jesse, she stuck her head outside and said to Kristen, 'Sorry to interrupt, but I have leftovers from breakfast. Would you like to eat them?' Kristen sighed putting her cell against her chest and said, 'Sure. Thanks. I'm almost off the phone.' Marie nodded and fixed up a plate for Kristen. Then washed all the pans. Kristen got off the phone and came inside to the table. She sat down and started eating. Marie grinned at her and went out of the room. Kristen watched her leave and rolled her eyes. Why was Marie suddenly being so nice to Kristen?

Chapter 10.

Jesse was on the plane headed to Atlanta and happened to be seated next to Phill. They were talking about Jesse's home. Phill asked, 'So what's up with Kristen Summers? Are you really going to "tie the knot" with her?' Jesse nodded and said, 'Yea. Kristen is terrific. I mean- shes just so- sexy and hot!' Phill thought about it and said, 'Come on man. That can't be the only reason you are marrying her. Just becuase a girl is nice to look at in bed, doesn't make her your soul mate.' Jesse smirked and said, 'No ofcourse not. Yea shes pretty to look at, but shes really sweet and even makes me laugh somtimes. You know, I digg a chick who can make me laugh.' Phill smirked back and said, 'Ye I know. I just don't see how shes your type, man! Isn't she just a stuck up, rich, party girl? I would think you would go for a creative, quiet, chick!' Jesse frowned and said, 'Dude. Kristen is nothing at all like that!' They were both quiet a minute as Jesse faced out the window at the breath taking clouds! Then Phill said, 'Hey what about that maid of yours?' Jesse turned quickly to Phill and said, 'Uhm, what about her?' Then Phill was thinking of how to word his question. Phill finally said, 'Isn't she a young girl? Like not old whatsoever?' Jesse sighed and said, 'Yea she's about a year younger than me.' Phill grinned and said, 'You've had a young maid, taking care of you, and you are trippin' over a girl like, "Kristen Summers"?' Jesse frowned and said, 'Marie Ann takes care of me, but she isn't real hot or anything.' Phill shook his head dissapointed and said, 'All young maids are sexy. If they are french, that's even sexier!' Jesse was thinking deep and then shrugged and said, 'Well not my maid. She's plane, wears ragged clothing, and spends all her free time scrubbing my floors!' Phill smirked, shaking his head some more and said, 'I bet if you dressed her up, she would be the hottest chick you ever seen!' Jesse bit the bottom of his lip, trying to picture Marie the other night in her long, sexy, night gown! It did look good on her, but Jesse still had his heart set on Kristen. When the plane landed, it was getting dark in Atlanta and Jesse was trying to get a signal on his blackberry, so he could call and check on his princess, Kristen! Phill patted Jesse's back and said, 'You are all ate up with that chick, man!' Jesse sighed feeling discouraged. Could he help that he was so into Kristen? Back at his mansion, Marie was in her room singing to herself, as she dusted her room. Kristen went out the front door and was gone for some hours. Marie wanted to get upset about it, but there was nothing else she could do. Maybe take some pictures this time. Then Jesse would believe her. Marie decided to use Jesse's digital camera too! So she went in his room to find it. Maybe it was in the drawer of his night stand? She opened up to see and all she got was a drawer full of condoms! Marie quickly shut the drawer disgusted and walked out of his bedroom. Even if his camera was in there, she wasn't going to dig through all the condoms to get it! Marie got her camera ready instead and then got cleaned up. As she waited for Kristen to come home with the guy, Marie fell alseep on her bed! Kristen finally came home with the guy and was in Jesse's room. The guy was wanting to sleep with her again and Kristen was saying, 'Look i'm sorry, but i'm getting married soon to Jesse and I just can't do this again. I really like Jesse alot now and don't wanna lose him. He's really good to me!' The guy was getting upset and said, 'But how is he going to know? You aren't going to lose him!' Then Kristen frowned and said, 'The stupid maid found out about the first time. If she found out about this time too, she would deffently tell Jesse!' The guy was ignoring Kristen. He wasn't listenning to her. Kristen faught with him for awhile trying to explain that she really wants to spend her life with Jesse! The guy was getting frustraited at Kristen and becomming abusive! Not much longer, Marie woke up and realized it was the middle of the night. She grabbed her camera and quickly put on her robe. Marie was determend to get proof that Kristen was a fraud to Jesse! Marie slowly stepped out of her bedroom and gently peaked into Jesse's room. Hoping to get a picture of Kristen and the guy sleeping together. Just when she looked at Jesse's bed, she couldn't really see anything. Marie quickly flashed the camera and when it lit up the room, Marie screamed at the top of her lounges! Kristen was laying by herself, covered up, with blood all acrossed her face and neck! Kristen was dead! Marie screamed and started crying and shaking. She was speechless. Should she go over to Kristen or call the police? What is Jesse going to do? He's going to be devistated! Marie couldn't bare the thought of Jesse's pain. Losing his princess. What will happen to his career? Marie was paniced! She covered her face with her hands and screamed out, 'NO!' marie rushed back into her room and picked up the telephone to dial 911. A ladie answered and said, '911 emergency, how can we help you?' Marie was crying her eyes out and said, 'Someone killed my boss, Jesse McCartney's fience, Kristen Summers! ' Then the ladie said, 'Where does you boss live?' Marie sniffled some and said, 'I'm his maid. I live with him. The adress is: 295 Sunny Drive.' The ladie promised help on the way and then Marie rushed to get some different clothes on. Police rushed over and banged on the door. Marie let them in and showed them upstairs. She opened Jesse's bedroom and qrinched at the sight of Kristen laying dead, covered in blood! The police and a docter wrapped her body up and started searching the room and searching the maid's room. Then Marie went out on the patio and called Jesse's cell for the first time, in a long time. She dreaded telling Jesse and had no clue what she was going to say. This was not something she could keep from him though.

Chapter 11.

Jesse was sleeping in Atlanta and as his phone was going off, he was slow to answer. Marie was begging him to answer. Finally he grabbed it and tried to view the number in the dark. Home, he thought? Why would home be calling? Jesse answered with a tired and curious voice. Then Marie's tears started up again. Jesse's face became concerned and said, 'Marie Ann?' Then Marie said, 'Jesse! Something terrible has happened to Kristen!' Her voice was shakey and fearful. Jesse sat up quickly and said, 'Marie- Marie, what happened?' Marie was still crying alot and said, 'I'm so scared!' Jesse was getting very worried and scared too. He finally got loud and said, 'Tell me what happened right now, Marie!' Then she sniffled and was trying to catch her breath. She spoke and said, 'I don't know his name, but he killed Kristen!' Jesse heard what she said and isntantly tears filled his eyes and his heart was racing super fast. Sweat was comming down his forehead and he had trouble swallowing! Jesse barely spoke and said, 'What, Marie? What did you say?' She cried even harder and said, 'He killed kristen! Shes dead, Jesse! She's laying in your bed with blood on her face and neck!' Jesse started shaking really hard and got up off his bed, switching the light on and grabbing his case. Marie was still crying over the phone and Jesse was sobbing too, as he threw is case onto his bed. Then he asked, 'What's his name?' Marie rubbed her eyes and said, 'I don't know. I'm not even sure it's the same guy as before!' Jesse was getting angry and said, 'What guy from before? You are talking crazy!' Marie got angry too and said, 'The guy I told you she cheated on you with. He has brown hair. I've only seen the back of him. Not the front. I'm not even sure it was him that did it!' Jesse almost wanted to believe Marie was yanking his chain, but he was hearing movement and voices in the background. Then Marie said, 'Jesse the police need to speek with me. I promise I will call you back! I feel so terrible!' Jesse just sat on the bed and gazed out in space. Not sure what to do. Then Marie hung up on him. Jesse sat his cell down on his bed and slid down to the floor. Putting his head in his lap and crying uncontrollably! Shaking and trying to catch his breath. Then Jesse quickly grabbed his cell again and tried to call Kristen, to make sure. He called several times! That only led him to cry harder. He was actually laying on the floor and saying out loud, 'No! Kristen!' Phill came to his door knocking. Jesse wasn't paying much attention and Phill shouted, 'What is going on, man? It's Philly! Let me in!' Jesse got up off the floor and opened the door, sniffling and just shaking all over. Phill came in and saw him in his condition and was freaked out! 'You look awful man! What happened?' He had his hand on Jesse's shoulder and Jesse was trying to speak but wasn't breathing well enough. Phill said, 'Take a deep breath man and tell me what is going on!' Jesse did and said, 'Kristen, she- she- I think she's been murdered, but I don't know who!' Phill's jaw dropped and his eyes became wide. That was the last thing he exscpected to hear! Jesse put his head onto Phill's shoulder and was losing it! Phill patted Jesse's back and said, 'Man I dunno who would do such a thing. Are you sure about this?' Jesse nodded and said, 'Marie called me and told me. I called Kristen's cell a bunch of times and she didn't answer!' Phill didn't know what to say about all this and just let Jesse stay on his shoulder, crying and shaking! It was obvious, Jesse was just torn apart. Kristen was his love. He wanted to marry her and spend his life with her. If he has lost her forever, how will he go on? Finally Jesse's cell went off. He grabbed it quickly and said, 'Hel- hello?' Marie started talking and said, 'Jesse I am sorry, I have to leave and go down to l.a's jailhouse, for further questioning! Becuase I was the only person present here, I guess they think maybe I done it. I promise you with my whole heart, Jesse. I didn't do it! I love you. I would never take away your happieness!' Jesse was just standing there listening and part of him was in doubt and the other part was feeling hateful towards Marie! After all, shes had this big crush on him. Maybe she wanted Kristen out of the way? Then Jesse said, 'Yes. Go and do as the police say. If I need to, i'll bail you out later.' Marie stopped herself in her tracks and said, 'What do you mean, "If you need to?" I'm your help, Jesse! You don't want my help no more?' Jesse was thinking alot about everything and then said, 'Yes if I need to, I will.' Then Marie got really angry and said, 'Whatever. You never believe anything I say anyway. I've been a true advocate to you, been by your side closer than Kristen ever was! All you've done for me, is break my heart! Thank you Jesse McCartney for your hospitality! BYE!' Then Marie slammed her cell shut and walked on with the police. Jesse threw his blackberry on his bed and shouted, 'It was the damn maid! That bitch!' Phill looked at Jesse shocked and said, 'Now why would it be the maid? She hasn't hurt a fly!' Jesse looked at Phill desgusted and said, 'Well what I didn't tell you before, is shes had this big crush on me around the house and Kristen knew about it and told me and when I tried to talk to Marie about it, she swore Kristen was cheating on me! I don't think she even liked Kristen one bit. Why wouldn't it be her? I HATE HER!' Jesse through pillows off the bed and was so mad. Phill was trying to calm him down and said, 'My brother, chill. We will get to the bottom of this!' Jesse was just so upset and said, 'I can't stay for this show. I'm going to have to fly home and see what's going on in my house! I'm not even gone for one night and a bunch of drama has taken place! To think I trusted Marie with my life and my future wife!' Phill put his head down and said, 'I'll go with ya, man.' Jesse hugged him and said, 'Thanks Philly. I really need you right now.'

Chapter 12.

Marie is down at the jailhouse in L.A and she is so nervous. Police are checking all of her background and records. Seeing all her previous jobs. They could not find anything on Marie, but that didn't stop them from thinking she was the killer. Then walked in the rest of the police crew that had been searching Jesse's house. They sat a baggy with a gun inside it right on the table infront of Marie. Her eyes grew large. Then the chief says, 'We found this in the top drawer on the right side of your dresser!' Marie gasped and said, 'What? I don't own a gun!' Then all the people in the room were standing around, glairing at her for thruth. Marie didn't know how to defend herself! Really early the next mornning, Jesse and Phill arrived at the mansion. Marie had spent the night in jail. Docters had taken Kristen's body away. They still kept Jesse's room sectioned off and had caution tape around his bed. Phill helped Jesse carry his case and stuff in and Jesse rushed upstairs to his bedroom. He looked inside and saw all the caution tape and saw blood stains on his bed. All of Kristens stuff was bagged up, including her cell. Jesse picked it up and took it out of it's baggy. Jesse scrolled down on her cell to see all the missed calls from his! Tears were comming down and Jesse was nearly gagging, he was so sick from the thought of Kristen's death. He couldn't breath at all! Phill was at the doorway, but now walked in towards Jesse. Jesse turned to face Phill and embraced him, putting his arms around Phill's neck and pressing his face into Phill's chest, crying heavy tears! Phill was looking around at everything and felt so awful! Then Jesse looked up at Phill and said, 'Is this real? Did this all really happen to Kristen?'Phill sighed and said, 'Looks like something happened in here.' Jesse looked at it all one last time, before rushing out of the room, covering his face not to see the image no more and keep himself from getting too sick. Phill followed after him and said, 'Hey! What are you going to do?' Jesse stopped, turned around and said, 'I have no idea where my true love's body is and it's obvious something did happen to her. I need to know what exactly happened and why! I am going down to the police station.' Phill nodded and followed Jesse out of his house. Jesse got in his car with Phill and drove like a maniac down to the police station. Still trying to be brave, but feeling very emotional and weak. When they got inside, Jesse asked to see Marie Ann. They lead him and Phill back to the cell she was sitting in. When Jesse went in, Marie lifted her head to see him. Right away, tears filled her eyes and she jumped up and ran up to him saying concerned, 'Jesse! Are you ok?' Jesse put up a guard so Marie couldn't hug him. Then he said back, 'No i'm not ok. Where the hell is Kristen's body and what did she ever do to you?' Marie was somewhat confused and said, 'They took Kristen body's down to the lab at Mercy Hospitle! What do you mean, what did she ever do to me? She did nothing! Well, that I know of?' Jesse was thinking awhile and then said upset, 'You knew I was madly inlove with Kristen. Marie, you've been there the whole time Kristen was there. You saw how inlove she was with me too! So why hurt her?' Marie frowned with frustration and said, 'Ofcourse I knew you were inlove with Kristen. I also knew though, that Kristen was a fraud! Not only would she use you to buy her stuff and give her money, she slept with another guy while you were on tour! You can believe me or not, but i'm not stupid. I was around her more than you were. I wasn't even the one dating her!' Jesse got really mad and said, 'You've been jealous of Kristen ever since she came into my life and it's been your goal to get rid of her, so that you could get closer to me. You wont though! Your *** is staying in prision, untill they electricute you!' Marie was ready to go mad with her tears and Phill grabbed Jesse's shoulder, making Jesse face him and said, 'Man go easy on her. I am positive she didn't do it!' Jesse shook his head, pulling away from Phill and said, 'I know she did it! I will get proof Marie did it and see her *** in court!' Then Jesse looked back at Marie. She just sat on her bench, facing the floor. Staying strong as best as she knew how. Then Jesse swallowed hard and turned away to walk out. Phill looked at Marie feeling bad for her and said, 'I know you wouldn't hurt Jesse. You love him, right?' Marie nodded and said very softly under her breath, 'Yes I do.' Then Phill nodded back some and went off after Jesse.

Chapter 13.

Two days later at Kristen's funeral, Jesse is at the grave site holding on to his mother. Laying his head against hers and sobbing loudly, trying to stay breathing. Kirsten's father came up to Jesse and said, 'I know you wouldn't have ever hurt my little girl.' Jesse nodded quickly and said, 'No. I loved her with my whole heart.' Kristen's dad patted Jesse's shoulder and said, 'Then we don't have to accuse you, do we?' Jesse shook his head no quickly, trying to wipe his eyes and then said, 'Mr. Summers, I will get proof Marie Ann did it and i'll make sure she gets what she deserves!' Jesse's mother frowned at what he was saying and said, 'Jesse! Marie Ann would never do that to you. She takes very good care of you. I can't believe you are saying that!' Jesse got super frustraited and then said to his mom, 'Mother, she hated kristen. Marie Ann only wanted me to herself and when Kristen got in the way, she got Kristen back out of the way! I'm not stupid mother, I lived with her!' Jesse's mom just sighed and walked off. Jesse stayed right by Kristen's casket, about to see it go in the ground. He was still shaking and his lips were quivering. Phill came up behind Jesse and said, 'I'm really sorry things went down like this man. Atleast it's not the end of the world for you. Better things will come to you!' Then Phill patted Jesse's back and walked away. Jesse bent down on his knees and pulled out the engagement ring Kristen wore, out of his pocket. He set it ontop of Kristen's casket carefully and put his hands in his face again. Crying hard. Everyone else pretty much just went on their ways and left Jesse there to cry alone. Afterwhile, workers got Jesse to leave. Jesse got in his car and just sat there, looking out into space. He was not ready to say goodbye to Kristen. He missed her already! Thinking about that, only made him more determend to get proof Marie was the killer and send her to the electric chair. Jesse spent the rest of the week, trying to find proof in his house. Even though police found the gun, Jesse was searching for more evidence. Ofcourse, he wasn't finding a thing. Then as Jesse went into the drawer of Marie's nightstand, he pulled out a note. Jesse unfolded it and read it. Turned out, it was a poem and it said, 'You are king of my heart, ruler of my world. I am your servant, destined to obey your every command. I feel so warm in your tone. You make me feel right at home...' Before Jesse read more, he plopped down on his bed, allowing the note to fall from his hands to the ground. Jesse couldn't believe how much Marie liked him. Then Jesse got the idea, this note could be proof to the court, that Marie's had a crush on him. Jesse kept the note with him in his pocket. Finally the day came and Jesse was sitting, waiting paitently in court. A few momments later, Marie had came in following two police men and a woman lawyer! Jesse was somewhat shocked, to see Marie in a skirt and suit coat. He's never seen her out of her rags. Right away, Marie was escorted upfront and the judge had told everyone to stand. Marie had to put her left hand on the bible and lift her right hand in the air. Then Marie was swearing to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Jesse swallowed hard, hoping Marie seriously would confess to her killing Kristen. Jesse's lawyer was asking personal questions to Marie saying, 'What were you doing the night of Kristen's death?' Marie looked right at Jesse and said, 'I was at home, while my boss was in Atlanta. He told me to take care of Kristen for him, but she wasn't even home.' Jesse just glaired back at Marie, worried he was going to lose this case. Then the lawyer sat the gun down infront of Marie and said, 'Police found this in your room and you've told them, this doesn't belong to you.' Marie nodded and said, 'I've never held a real gun in my hands before...' The lawyer interrupted and said, 'How do you think this got into the dresser of your room?' Marie sighed and said, 'Well whoever the guy was that kristen was sleeping with, must have put it in there. I was sleeping durring her killing. Ask my boss, I never leave the house. I would never go buy a gun, becuase I stay and clean for him!' The lawyer looked back at Jesse a minute, who was facing his feet, then faced Marie again and said, 'What did the guy look like?' Marie was thinking awhile and then said, 'I only saw the back of his head once. He has light brown hair and is very tall. light tan skin and a shaggy hair cut. I never saw him agin. The judge was writting down what she was saying and then said, 'When did you see him?' Marie was thinking some more and then said, about a month and a half ago, Jesse was on tour in Ohio and Kristen came in about 2am, with the guy. Well I never saw them come in together, but I saw them together in Jesse's bed!' Jesse's face was getting somewhat red and his eyes wanted to fill up with tears. Jesse really didn't wanna believe Marie. Then the lawyer sighed and said, 'You have no other information on this guy?' Marie shook her head and said, 'Well after Jesse left for Atlanta, Kristen was out on the patio on the phone. She was saying, Yea he's gone. He wont be back for like 2 or 3 days. You could check her cell phone history. That might have been the guy.' Jesse was looking at Marie strange, thinking the call had nothing to do with Kristen's death. Though it had everything to do with Kristen's death. Quickly two police men, pulled Kristen's cell off the table of Kristen's things and started searching her history. There was alot of calls from Jesse and then towards the very bottom there was a few from a person named, 'Mark Lewis'. As soon as police read the name outloud, Jesse stood up right away and said, 'I know that guy! He was part of the film crew for my last music video, which I had Kristen in!' Everyone in the room gasped and Marie smiled big. Jesse grabbed Kristen's cell from the police and looked at the name and the number. Then there was a picture for the name. Jesse showed the cell over to Marie and said, 'Do you think that was the guy you saw?' Marie dropped her jaw and then looked over at it. She leaned back and thought a minute, then said, 'Well looks like his color hair. I didn't see the front of him though, so i can't be to sure. I'm really sorry Jesse.' Jesse pulled the cell phone back away and then said to the judge, 'May I bring him into court too?' The judge sighed and said, 'Yes, but we will have to re-schedual.' Jesse nodded and said, 'I understand. Thank you!' Then the court was dismissed and Marie was escorted back to jail. They couldn't release her, untill they had proof who killed Kirsten. Jesse never showed the court his letter he found from Marie. It had actually softend his heart for Marie, the more he read it. Jesse is starting to think twice of accussing Marie and does not like how lonely and quiet his house is without Marie. No vaccum noises or sounds of dishes being put away. His bed isn't made and theres no one to stand infront of his stove. Jesse thought and thought about it all night long and never did Marie ever get to go out and do anything. She always stayed put in the house and was loyal to do her job. Not only that, Marie always took care of Jesse with a warm and loving smile. Tears came down Jesse's eyes. Even though he was still sore over Kristen, he didn't even have Marie to consult him or cheer him up. Before Kristen came into his life, he would always be sad and Marie would always give him talks to pep him up and keep him going strong in his carrer. Marie always supported his music and knew every word to every song Jesse has recorded. He ended up crying himself to sleep.

Chapter 14.

A few weeks later, Mark Lewis is standing in court, swearing on the bible. Marie is sitting in court and had her lawyer do her hair and makeup. Jesse kept looking over at her, watching her beauty that he had never noticed before. Jesse's lawyer questioned Mark on where he was when Kirsten was killed and ofcourse he said, 'I was out with my friends. We like to go out for drinks all the time.' Then as Marie was hearing Mark talk she jumped out of her seat and walked over towards Jesse. The judge held off everything and said, 'Excuse me, who gave you permission to leave your seat?' Marie whispered into Jesse's ear saying, 'That was the same voice I heard in the house with Kristen's!' Jesse looked up into Marie's eyes, so unsure and confused. Then Jesse smiled and said, 'I trust you Marie.' Marie bit the bottom of her lip, so excited to hear Jesse say that he trusted her. Then Jesse faced the judge, who was getting upset. Jesse spoke loud and said, 'Mark's voice is the voice my maid heard in my house. I trust her, becuase i've lived with her over a year now and never known her to let me down.' Marie's eyes were filing up with happy tears and Jesse faced her, with a relieved grin on his face. Everyone could tell Mark was getting nervious. Then the lawyer said, 'Do you have any friends with you today?' Mark nodded and pointed to the three guys sitting. The lawyer called one up at random and said, 'Do you know if Mark ever spent time with Kristen?' The guy nodded and said, 'I know they have hung out in club Lax before, but that is all I know.' The lawyer wrote that down and then said, 'When is the last time you've seen them at club lax?' The guy thought about it and said, 'About a week ago or something. I don't hang out with Mark as much as the other guys.' Jesse was ready to cry, hearing Kristen had been at club Lax just recently without him having a clue. Finally a docter came in the court room and said, 'Mr. Peterson, sir, myself and Dr. Swine have matched the thumb prints on the gun with Mr. Lewis'! That would make him the killer!' Marie smiled super big and so did Jesse. He stood up and hugged Marie tight. Marie could not believe Jesse was actually hugging her. She loved it so much and squeezed on to him tighter. Jesse started crying some and Marie rubbed his back and said, 'It's ok Jesse. At least you know the truth now and you can live free.' Jesse looked into Marie's eyes a minute and then noddd and said, 'I should have known that it wasn't you. I'm so sorry. Are you ready to come back home?' Marie nodded with tears working up in her eyes now and she said, 'I missed you.' Jesse smirked and said, 'Yea I missed you too.' Everyone else came over to hug the two and Mark was being hand-cuffed and sent off to prision.

Chapter 15.

After going to dinner and celebrating, Marie and Jesse were back at the mansion. Marie was in the kitchen putting a few more things away and humming out loud with excitement. She's never been to dinner with Jesse or his family and friends before. She had the time of her life and could not stop grinning big from ear to ear. After while, Jesse came to the steps and shouted, 'Hey working lady. Take a break a minute and come upstairs!' Marie blushed and threw down her rag, hurrying up the stairs. She walked upstairs and Jesse was standing at his doorway waiting. Marie walked up to him and Jesse walked on into his room, sitting on his bed. Marie followed and sat next to him. Jesse smiled at her a second and then pulled her letter out of his pocket. Marie recongnized the way it was folded and said, 'What do you have?' Jesse grinned real sly and said, 'You recongize it?' Marie covered her mouth and said, 'Um, you weren't supposed to ever read that!' Jesse just looked into her eyes feeling so excited and very turned on. Then Jesse said, 'I'm glad I read it. I guess Phill was right when he said, all young maids are very sexy!' Marie dropped her jaw and said, 'What the heck are you talking about?' Jesse held Marie's hands into his and said, 'I can't believe how I was too stupid not to look past your work clothes and see how much beauty you have on the inside. Marie, you are so breath taking and gorgeous!' Marie was getting nervious and her whole face was red. Then Marie chuckled and said, 'Well uh, I never showed a sexy side to me before, becuase I knew you were so into Kristen. I didn't wanna be a bother or cause any trouble.' Jesse glowed and said, 'It's all good now, baby!' Marie just gazed into his eyes and sat there. Not wanting to move or go back to working or do anything. Marie wanted to throw her arms around Jesse and take him down, but she was scared. Not only has Marie never taken a guy down before, shes never been alone like this with Jesse. What if Jesse was just being sweet and didn't have the same feelings? Jesse noticed Marie was in alot of thought and said, 'What are you thinking about?' Marie shrugged very nervous saying, 'Why, what are you thinking?' Jesse grinned showing all his pearly whites and said, 'I'm thinking that it shouldn't have taken me this long to fall for you.' Marie couldn't believe the words comming out of his mouth and Marie was very set back, by how close Jesse was moving towards her. Was he going to kiss her? Marie's heart raced and she was lost for words. Jesse could no longer resist and pressed his lips into Marie's. Her whole body tensed up and Marie was overwhelmed. This is what she has waited so paitently for. Jesse wrapped his arms around Marie and held her body closer to him. Marie moaned a little bit, not sure what to think of Jesse's kisses. They were more than she thought they would be. Before long, Jesse had laid Marie back on his bed. Marie felt like she was sleeping and dreamming this. It was her fantasy come true. Then Jesse lifted from Marie a second to look into her eyes. Marie ran her hand slowly through Jesse's hair and said, 'I've loved you for so long. Wished you were my own, though you always wanted to be with Kristen and you always made love to her!' Jesse sighed, trying not to bring back memories of Kristen. Then Jesse cleared his mind and said, 'Uh, that was then and this is now. The only person I will be making love to from now on, is you!' Marie's whole face lit up. She giggled with a happy laughter and then wrapped her arms back around Jesse's neck. Jesse went back to kissing her and rolled around with her. About 30 mins later, the two were making love together. Marie was so lost in the momment. This was truely the best day of her life. Jesse was also happy to be in the arms of a woman he knew loved him for him and no other reason. Marie has been more than a mother figure to him. She's been a guardian angle to him. Jesse rubbed up and down Marie's sides, as he continued to please her. Marie kept with the moans and giggles. She didn't want this night to ever end. It was just so amazing for her.

Chapter 16.

Now about two months later, Jesse is leaving for Houston, Texas, to make a movie. Marie is laying in the bed and Jesse bends down and kisses her shoulder. Marie grins and says, 'Becareful sweetie.' Jesse nods and then leans into her face to give her a goodbye kiss. When doing this, they both add in their tounges, not truely wanting to say goodbye. Jesse lets go slowly and Marie says, 'I'll miss you, my movie star!' Jesse grins big and says, 'After I make the movie of the year, i'm comming home to get you, marry you, and then take you away to Italy!' Marie smiles very sweetly and says, 'I'll learn Italian while you are gone.' Jesse laughs and says, 'Ok sweetheart. By the way, Thank you for last night. You were so amazing.' Marie raises up from the covers and says, 'You should be the one talking.' Jesse smirks and hugs Marie very tightly. Then goes on downstairs. Marie sighs in heaven and goes to turn over on her side. Then she hears Jesse yell from downstairs, 'Love you my princess!' Marie lights up and shouts back, 'Love you too, my handsome prince!' Then Jesse's bodyguard jerks him out the door, before Jesse gets carried away and takes all day to say goodbye. THE END? 


End file.
